


[podfic] Five Nail Polishes

by akikotree, Chantress, Kess, luftnarp-podfic (secretsofluftnarp), lunatique, PhagePods (justaphage)



Category: Nail Polish (industry)
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Nail Polish, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/pseuds/luftnarp-podfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/pseuds/lunatique, https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage/pseuds/PhagePods
Summary: Author Summary: Five drabbles for five nail polishes.Podfic length: 5 min 14 sec
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic] Five Nail Polishes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Nail Polishes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/302499) by [Toft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toft/pseuds/Toft). 



****

**length:** 5 min 14 sec  


**[stream or download mp3 here](http://luftnarp.kalindalittle.com/FiveNailPolishes.mp3)**  


Princess Rule - _Lunatique_  
Catch Me In Your Net - _Kess_  
China Glaze - _Akikotree_  
Bad Fairy - _Chantress_  
Jessica Venus Was Her Name - _Justaphage_

Cover art by CompassRose!

Edited by SecretsofLuftnarp

Recorded for the Pitch N' Pod challenge for VoiceTeam 2020. 

Thank you to Toft for having blanket permission.


End file.
